


What's on Your mind?

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.So I got this idea from a post on another site, and I decided to expand a bit in my own little universe. For the purposes of the fic, Hogwarts starts at 13. Harry will be 17 in 5th year, in which we start. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	What's on Your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> So I got this idea from a post on another site, and I decided to expand a bit in my own little universe. For the purposes of the fic, Hogwarts starts at 13. Harry will be 17 in 5th year, in which we start. Enjoy if you can.

  


“Clear your mind, Potter!” Severus Snape said, about to bludgeon the teen’s head with a burst of Legilimency, when he hissed out in agony and clenched his left arm, shuddering and bucking. The Dark Lord was calling him, and he was furious. He took a deep breath and then snarled, looking at the astonished teen. “Stay here, Potter.” He said, and then went to his private quarters. A few minutes passed and Severus returned, with Narcissa Malfoy in tow, her presence startling Harry. 

  
  


“Narcissa will be instructing you tonight, Potter. Do not sully her mind with idiocy as you have been my own.” Severus drawled, and then left after a nod to the aristocratic woman. 

  
  


“Good evening, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa said, and Harry, despite wanting nothing more than to spit vitriol at her, nodded softly.

  
  


“Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry replied, getting a ghost of a smile on her lips before she took out her wand. 

  
  


“No doubt Severus has been using his considerable skill to teach you.” She said, and Harry bit back a scoff. “Allow me to test your shields, then?” She asked, and Harry shrugged, a little distracted. “Very well.  _ Legilimens _ .” She almost whispered, and she was then inside Harry’s mind. She encountered no resistance, and was startled at this fact. This boy had no mental defenses, whatsoever! She probed softly, nothing like the battering ram that Snape was, and sought out the previous lessons. She pulled back and saw Harry blink a few times, surprised. 

  
  


“There… were you in my head?” Harry asked, the lack of pain evident on his features. 

  
  


“Indeed I was, Mr. Potter… and I must say I was appalled at the lack of defenses.” Narcissa said, and he twitched softly, about to snap an angry retort when she continued. “Severus’ method is terrible, I will be rectifying that. Now… take a seat, hmm?” She said, and Harry blinked, again, in surprise. He took a seat, looking at her confused. She wasn’t blaming him, that… that was so unexpected. 

  
  


“Good boy. Now, Severus has no doubt given you the proper literature to study?” She asked, and he frowned and shook his head. “Not even ‘The clutter in your mind’, by Ebenezer McDels?” She asked, and he shook his head again, and she groaned. “Goodness, what is that man doing! Calypso!” She said, and then a soft ~pop~ later a house elf appeared. “Darling, McDels book, the only good one if you please.” She said, and the elf nodded and vanished. In not two minutes she returned, and the book was handed over. “Thank you, you may go.” The elf nodded at the words, and left, and then Harry was handed the book. 

  
  


“Read that, front to back.” Narcissa said, the book not that large at all, really. “You will  _ not _ have another lesson until you have that completed.” She said, and Harry nodded dumbly. “Go on, your lesson is over for the night. I will deal with Severus.” She made a gesture for him to leave, and with a soft ‘goodnight’ from the boy, she was alone. She would be having words with Severus. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  


The book had not been difficult to get through at all, really, and Harry was glad for that. It was maybe a hundred pages, he took care of it that night. The next night would be a doozy, though. Lessons with Snape right after a detention with… Umbridge. He grimaced and then went about his day, dreading the evening. No doubt Snape would be a right pain in the arse, again. The day, as he expected, was atrocious, but some of the simpler exercises in the book kept him from getting even more detentions, so that was good. He almost stumbled to the Potions classroom, feeling so weak, before he slumped in one of the chairs. So out of it he was, that he didn’t see the not normal figure in the professor's chair. 

  
  


“Customary respect, Mr. Potter, would dictate a proper greeting when you enter a room with another within.” Narcissa said, and Harry blinked, blearily a few times, before nodding and greeting the woman. He leaned back in the chair and blinked a few times, before he shook his head and sat up, mentally slapping himself to stay awake. 

  
  


“I finished the book, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry started, as he looked at the elegant woman before him who was sipping tea. “It’s really helped… I still feel  _ him _ but it’s not as painful.” He said, a weary smile on his face. Her eyes locked with his, before she nodded and got up, going to a closer chair, turning it and sitting. 

  
  


“Good, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa said, and raised an eyebrow when he corrected her. 

  
  


“Just Harry, please, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry said, and she nodded. Neither expected for her to offer the same courtesy, she was an older woman after all, a pureblood lady. 

  
  


“Let us begin, then, shall we?” She said, and he nodded, before she was in his mind again. Same as the night before, her entrance into his mind was subtle, like a snake in the grass, a silent predator. Though skilled as she was with the mind arts, she was unprepared for what she ran into, a fresh memory, so fresh she could feel his emotions while within. 

  
  


_ She was sitting, hands writing as if she was Harry, her hand being painfully carved into as she wrote with a blood quill. The back of her left hand was raw, and on the paper was written ‘ _ I must not tell lies. _ ’ in a terrible teenaged scrawl. She whimpered softly as she felt this, and then she heard a simpering, condescending tone from her side, and she turned to look.  _

  
  


_ “Ah… yes, I believe that is enough for tonight, Mr. Potter. However, just to be sure, you have a week extra, after all, you were rather rude in class today.” Professor Umbridge said, a sickening smile on her face. “Now, get out of my office, you filthy half-blood.” She hissed, bodily getting him up, but he was still coherent enough to snatch the paper. “Another week! That is my property!” She hissed, just as he burned it, and then added another week for his insolence. He stumbled out of the classroom, groaning at the lightheadedness, and the fact that he had to go to his next ‘lesson’ with Snape.  _

  
  


Narcissa came out of his mind with a gasp, blinking and panting as she looked at him, still out of it, he was not used to the subtlety of her mental intrusion. She shuddered and then took a few deep breaths, Harry remembering vaguely that this was one of the techniques in the book, which reminded him to return it to her. He took it from his bag and handed it to her, smiling softly, almost high on his lack of blood. She opened her eyes, took the book, and then got up. 

  
  


“I shall return in a moment, Harry.” She said, and he nodded, yawning widely. She left the room, going into Severus’ private stores, and getting a potion for the teen. She came back and handed it to him, it was blood red and lightly swirling. “Drink.” She said, and was surprised at how quickly he did so, either knowing what it was, or just too out of it to ask questions. Either way, she was glad he did so, as she saw some of his color return to him thanks to the blood replenishing potion. 

  
  


“Now, Harry, we are going to get up… and slowly walk to the infirmary.” She said, and he stiffened, eyes turning blank. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, and she as in his mind again, just enough to see and hear the glimpse of ‘Keep your head down.’ from McGonagall. 

  


“This is not a request, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa said, startling Harry with her sharp tone, though it was not directed at him, oddly enough. “I will be having words with both Umbridge and the Deputy Headmistress.” She said, hissing softly and standing. “Come, before I drag you there, Mr. Potter… I am sure you do not want that.” She finished, and he shook his head, getting up to follow her as they walked out of the classroom. They made the trek to the infirmary in relative silence, and he was unaware of just how furious this woman was. 

  
  


“Narcissa?” Asked Madam Pomfrey when they entered. “And Mr. Potter?” She blinked, before sighing softly. “What happened now?” She asked, and Narcissa’s eyes narrowed, apparently his visiting was not an uncommon occurrence. 

  
  


“Show her your hand, Harry.” Narcissa said, and though she saw the hesitation, the threat of her doing it forcefully was on his mind. He did as he was told, and then yelped softly when his hand was tugged by the hospital matron. 

  
  


“Goodness! What have you been doing to yourself, Harry?” Pomfrey asked, running spells to not only dull the pain, but to scan for what was going on. “Blood Quill!” She hissed, and then Narcissa explained, the matron growling at the information. 

  
  


“I will be taking care of it, Poppy.” Narcissa started. “I will not have such a shrew of a woman around my Draco, let alone any other student.” She said, and Harry was seated on the bed, glad to be away from the pain of the scar on his hand. 

  
  


“Good…” Poppy said, before she turned to Harry. “Have there been anyone else in these ‘detentions’, Mr. Potter?” Poppy asked, and Harry shrugged, before mumbling a few names, mostly Gryffindors, with a few others from different houses, even one or two from Slytherin. “I assume, however, it was not in the frequency of your own?” She said, and he shook his head, before she nodded. “You will stay the night, no objections.” She said, and he nodded, before he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Even with the blood replenisher, he was still weak, so his sleep came quickly. 

  
  


“Excuse me, Poppy, I must prepare for something rather important, I trust Mr. Potter is in good hands?” Narcissa said, and Poppy nodded, before she left. Narcissa was allowed to use the matron’s floo to get home, and when she did she immediately went to her dueling rooms, in which she reminded any who would look, that she was a pureblood witch, and her ire was not to be directed upon you lest you wish to be nothing than a red stain on the floor. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  


Umbridge was at the front of her class, fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, grinning at what they were leaning. They were learning that the ministry had everything under control, and surely, they did. She was glaring softly at Potter, though, he didn’t seem as weak as he had been when he left. That was fine though, she would be fixing that tonight. She smirked at the thought, Merlin did she love teaching that brat some manners. She watched him flinch and glare at Mr. Malfoy, after the boy hit him with a wadded piece of paper, but the pureblood male was entitled to some stress relief, after all. 

  
  


“Potter!” She screamed, and he twitched, looking up at her. “Five points for not looking at your paper, this is a quiz.” She said, and he frowned. “And I think an extra night's detention is in order.” She smirked and he glared, before the door was opened, surprising everyone in the classroom. She blinked as she saw not another student, or another professor, but a Pureblood Lady. 

  
  


“Ah! Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you?” Umbridge started. “Are you here to speak with your son?” She said, and then stepped back at the glare the woman was throwing at her. 

  
  


“No, I am not.” Narcissa said, stepping into the room and glancing at the students, before looking back at the woman in haunting pink. “Though, what I need to speak with you about, should not be for a the children’s ears.” She said, and Umbridge nodded, directing them to her office. When they got into the office, Umbridge sat down, and offered a seat to the rather agitated looking witch, who was quick to enter the woman’s mind. 

  
  


What Narcissa saw made her use all of her considerable control to keep her anger in check, and even then she wanted to let loose. The woman in front of her was a disease, a pestilence not only on the school, but their entire world! Even worse, she pulled her darling Draco into it with her… ‘Inquisitorial Squad’, it was sickening. Narcissa left the witch’s poisoned mind, and then glared heatedly, causing the shorter witch to back up. She was quickly disarmed, and there were sealing spells placed in her office, and then she was screaming as Narcissa let loose with spells she had learned from the legendary, and hauntingly dark Black Library. 

  
  


The woman in pink was tormented with spells that made her wish she could crawl into a hole and die, and the worst part were that there were no physical marks. Narcissa made sure of that, before she stopped. She crouched and picked up the blubbering witch’s chin, looking at her in the eyes as she spoke, with such acidity that the pink witch soiled herself. 

  
  


“You will hand in your resignation, Dolores, and return to your previous position in the ministry.” Narcissa started, glaring. “You will make sure that you keep your head down, or I will find it, and I will  _ take it off! _ ” She snarled, her eyes ablaze with fury, before she let go. “Clean yourself up, you’re not a common animal.” She said, before she took a few deep breaths, shuddering as she regained her control, and then, for good measure, snapped the other woman’s wand. 

  
  


“If I hear anything about this, hints, or even confused whispers, there will not be a hole deep enough for you to hide.” Narcissa said, sending one last glance over her shoulder before she left the room, slamming the door behind her. “Class is dismissed, students.” She said to the curious classroom. “The professor is very busy…” She trailed, and then locked eyes with her son, who had a large smirk on his face. “Draco, stay after, I wish to have words with you.” She said, and he paled, he knew that tone. A lot of students knew that tone, it was the tone of a mother who was far from pleased. 

  
  


The students left, Narcissa having remained at the head of the class, and when her son’s eyes met hers again she did something she simply detested doing, but she had to. She entered her son’s mind silently, with her glare keeping his eyes in place as she did so. What she saw made her so disappointed in her son, but he was young, and stupid. She left his mind, just as the last student was leaving, and then like a lioness on her cub she was on him, and she was whimpering as his ear was in her grip. 

  
  


“The ‘Inquisitorial Squad’, Draco?” She hissed, and he whimpered again. “Wait till I tell your father, and the fathers of all of those involved.” She said, and he whimpered once more, before they were walking out of the classroom into the hall, her grip not wavering in the slightest, but students in the hallways knew better than to laugh at this, lest her ire be on them. They got to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, and then spoke the password in a hiss. When they got in she let go, and let off a loud ‘bang’ from her wand, collecting the attention of those within. 

  
  


“If you belong to Madam Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad, I want you in front of me.” Narcissa started, before she let out her next words in a tone so sharp it might as well be cutting into the rock around them. “NOW!” She exclaimed, and was inwardly pleased at the speed in which those in the common room moved. She was about to speak when a door opened, and out came Prof. Snape, followed by Pansy Parkinson. 

  
  


“Ah, Narcissa. What brings you here?” Snape asked in his usual drawl, before he flinched at the snarl from the woman, and the glare that accompanied it. 

  
  


“Keep silent, Severus, this does not concern you right now.” Narcissa said, before she looked at Pansy. “In front with the rest of the ‘squad’, girl. I will be having words with  _ your _ mother as well.” She said, and Pansy shuddered before standing in front of the irate witch. 

  
  


“Never, in all my years of being a mother, or being around children, have I encountered such  _ stupidity. _ ” She started, glaring at all the students before her. “The word disappointed hardly conveys my attitude right now, and even that is an understatement.” She said, starting to walk around the squad in front of her, her wand in her hand as she spoke. “You’re all Slytherin’s, and yet you walk around like cretins, abusing the small drop of power you were given, not understanding that you were allowing yourselves to be controlled.” She huffed and then stopped in front of them. 

  
  


“That stops today, as of now you are no longer part of this squad, led around by a woman who would sooner force you into Azkaban than show you any modicum of respect.” Narcissa said, before she looked around again, taking in the faces of those who were part of the squad. “I will be informing your parents, you can be sure of that. Now, go to lunch, I have to speak with your head of house.” She said, turning her ire to the dour man, who swallowed softly. 

  
  


“In your office, Severus.” She said sharply, and he nodded before they left to do just that, and he wondered just what had gotten her so riled up. He hoped her ire was not solely placed on him, and for some reason he had an itching to blame Potter. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  
  


It had been an odd set of weeks, but to everyone’s surprise, student and teacher alike, Narcissa Malfoy was an amazing teacher. She had taken on the role of DADA professor after Umbridge… decided to leave. There was no warning, no reasoning, she just left. The fifth year students were sure it was after her personal visit, but they said nothing otherwise. It was Mid February when Harry had another… attack from Voldemort, and unfortunately it was during Potions. Snape was not a fan on disruptions, and he glowered softly at the boy. 

  
  


“You will make up the potion tonight, Potter. I will not have you scampering to finish with what class we have left.” Snape said, and Harry did not hold in groan. Great, more ‘lessons’, though he was glad he had no more detentions. His scar had started to heal, and the salve that was so ‘graciously’ given to him by the Potions master had helped marvelously. Many things the dour man might be, but incompetent was not one of them. 

  
  


The rest of the day passed with little other incident, and Harry made his way to the dungeon for his lessons, sighing softly and entering the empty classroom. He did not see Snape behind the desk, though, no. To his absolute  _ elation _ he saw Narcissa Malfoy. He smiled at her softly, nodded, and greeted her. She nodded back and put her book down, after marking her progress. 

  
  


“Yes, a good evening to you, Harry.” She said, and he smiled softly again. “Severus was going to be here, but I… persuaded him otherwise. He would much prefer to grade papers, I am sure.” She said, and he snorted before sitting down. “Stop slouching, it’s bad for your back.” She said, and he nodded, sitting up a little straighter. 

  
  


“Good. Now, let us see how your shields have fared since last we met, shall we?” The beautiful witch said, before she entered his mind as simply and silently as before. His mental defenses were in shambles, but nothing that was irreversible. She sighed softly, and got to work. Harry was still working on a way to be in there with her, and it was coming along more in wisps and whispers, though it was getting there. Narcissa went about his mind, not bothering to actually pay attention to memories, just trying to help rebuild, that was until she heard her name. Not with the proper honorific, but her first name. She raised an ethereal brow and went to said memory, though it seemed to be more a dream than anything else. 

  
  
  


Narcissa was completely astonished by what she saw, and a bit flustered as well. There, on a rather comfy looking love seat sat Harry, with Narcissa… being rather enthusiastic with the undulation of her hips. She was clothed for the most part, as was he, but the act was nonetheless telling, and from the looks of it both were in complete enjoyment of it. She flushed a bit, both in his mind and in her physical form, when she heard her dream-self speak. 

  
  


_ “Hmmm… a little quick, Mr. Potter.” Dream Narcissa said. “But, that’s what these lessons are for. Now, again.” She uttered, before the pair started once more, and Narcissa had to vacate the dream, panting softly.  _

  
  


“Is everything alright, Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry asked, seeing how flustered she looked. “Should I get Madam Pomfrey for you?” He said, frowning softly. 

  
  


“No, I am quite alright, Harry.” She said, smiling at him reassuringly. She was twice his age for Merlin’s sake, did he really think of her like that? “I just encountered a memory that was rather… taxing. It was about whom we are here to learn, you understand.” She said, and he nodded, frowning. 

  
  


“Yeah, I do. I’ll try and work harder.” Harry said, and she smiled at him before they started to talk, Narcissa helping him with some more mental exercises. He left tired, mentally so, but it was a good tired. He felt ready, prepared, though he knew he had much to learn. Narcissa, on the other hand, was flustered still and had her thoughts whirring. The young man fantasized about her, and was even lacking in skill in those terms. She would assume that most males would have her a mewling mess in their minds, let alone a teenaged boy. Narcissa shook it off, she would put it out of her mind. More than likely she was just more erotic fuel to the mental fire of a boy his age, and while it wasn’t the best of thoughts to have, there was little she could do about it. It was hardly as if it was malicious, anyway. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  
  


The lessons continued, and they were showing magnificent progress, which was excellent to Narcissa. She was assisting him, in his head, with making a corporeal form, when they felt the not so subtle attack from the Dark Lord. Even though it was not her mind, she was connected to his with her own, so she was able to utilize her impressive shielding to not just rebuff the attack, but slam it back where it came from. She would have loved to see the Dark Lord’s face at that counter-attack, but she knew she had more important things to do. She had to rebuild a part of the mental walls with Harry again, but he was not completely useless, and that was good. He had come far from the first lesson, and she could tell he was eager to keep the Dark Lord from his mind. 

  
  


They exited the mindscape and Harry groaned softly, blinking and then smiling at Narcissa, wiping some sweat from his head. 

  
  


“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry said, and she nodded, handing him some water to help him calm down. 

  
  


“Of course, Harry. It is what these lessons are for, are they not?” She asked, and he nodded. “When you are ready, we shall return.” She said, and he nodded. After a few minutes, and some relaxing of his heavier breathing, she re-entered his mind. It was not as devastated as it could have been, and for that she was glad. She had him work on returning to making his defenses solid again, while she went to see the extent of the damage. Perhaps she could help him in locking the connection with the Dark lord. She was once again surprised, after a few minutes, when she came across another dream. This time she was snogging him like an over excited teenager, yet still with her more mature body, though with far less clothing than was probably responsible in a classroom. 

  
  


She shuddered softly, not due to embarrassment, but due to the fact that the dream was so vivid, a bit of the feelings from said dream washed over her. Not enough to lose control, or for her to feel arousal herself, but enough that she vacated the area. Should she talk to the boy? It would probably embarrass him, that was for sure, but would it be the right thing to do. No, perhaps if there was another. She shook her head and went back to Harry, refining some defenses, but commending him on his work. 

  
  


The next incident in his mind was not as racy as it had been, but… still surprising. Instead of the next scene of terrible debauchery, it was a scene. This time it was a memory, of a daydream, oddly enough. She was sitting in a garden, and Harry was on one knee, hand over his heart, hand extended to her for her to take, yet he did not extend it that far. Instead, he was saying something, and as she got closer she heard him. 

  
  


_ “...Like a summer rose, with a brightness like the moon, and the warmth of the sun.” _ He said, and she blinked and sighed. Sweet Morgana, he was reciting poetry to her. It was… it was sweet, of course, but it was mostly terrible in it’s creation. She held her head in her hand, and then she saw his mental self come from the other side, not noticing her, speaking. 

  
  


_ “God I forgot about this one. She… really is pretty though.” _ Harry said, mostly to the air, before walking around, admiring her.  _ “The light really brings out her complexion… if I could, Cissy… I’d stare at you for hours, listen to you talk.” _ He said, smiling and then walking off, the daydream shimmering from view, and she did as well. This young man was  _ smitten _ with her. He was reciting bad poetry in his mind, and comparing her to celestial bodies and flora, good gracious he was admiring her in so many different ways. It was then, as she walked his mindscape, that she started to see certain hints of this as well. There were defensive statues, designed in ways of the Greeks and Romans, and the females seemed to have her figure… some of her features. 

  
  


She was unsure how to deal with this information, yet at the same time it was refreshing. She had not had a lover since she conceived Draco, and while she had had offers, from men of all walks of life, to have a young man, barely one, think of her in such a manner was rather new. Sure, there was no doubt other males his age did the same, but to have it consistent in his thoughts, as to where other boys would go to the next pretty face, was exciting. Merlin it made her almost feel like a teen herself again, but she was then reminded that she was not one. No, she was an older woman. She was a mother, the mother of a boy who had a silly grudge against the boy whose mind she was now in. She would have to think of this more, really contemplate what it meant. Perhaps he would move on, he was a strapping young man after all. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  


The lessons did not stop, but they were slower in their frequency. While Harry was no master, it would take him years to be one, he was getting to the level of defending his mind from the dark lord in interesting ways, ways that pushed the malevolent man out. Harry was about to wish her a goodnight after a lesson, when he blinked and then froze, and then he paled. 

  
  


“Mrs. Malfoy?” He asked, timidly, before turning to her. 

  
  


“Yes, Harry?” She responded, and he blinked and swallowed. 

  
  


“If… You’re in my mind when we are here, right?” He asked, voice soft, and she nodded slowly. “Do you see… um…  _ everything _ ?” He asked, barely a whisper. She blinked softly and then gave him a soft smile. 

  
  


“Yes, yes I do, Harry.” She said, coming to him and putting a hand on his cheek. “I am flattered, really, but you must understand I am years older than you, and more importantly: Married.” She said, and he sighed softly. She was not sure if it was because of her words, or the hand on his cheek. He looked at her with a smile, an almost hopeful look on his face. 

  
  


“Well… I know those things, but that doesn’t mean I will stop thinking of you, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry said, his tone soft. “Even if you don’t stay on as our professor, or these lessons end. You’ll be with me, like the fish within the oceans.” He said, and she snickered softly. 

  
  


“Please, leave the poetry to those whom are good at it, Harry.” She said, her smile and gentle giggle disarming any slight depression that might have come from that comment. 

  
  


“Alright, Cis-” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I will keep the poetry to the professionals.” He smiled and she nodded, stroking his cheek softly before letting go. “The lessons won't end though, right?” He asked, hopeful, and she could feel it was both to be in her presence, and to honestly learn to keep Tom out. 

  
  


“They shall not, Harry, just try and keep your thoughts to yourself, hmm? If you can. I can understand if there are a few slip-ups, of course.” She said, and he nodded, smiling and leaving for the night after a farewell. What was she going to do with that young man. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  
  


His mindscape was getting better, that was good to know, it was getting to the point that he could almost lock away Tom away. She had taken to calling him as such as well, after visiting a memory about a certain secret chamber. Part of her mind oversaw his progress, while another took a stroll through his memories, his dreams, his thoughts. They had gotten cleaner in regards to her, and a small part of her felt a bit disappointed, yet relieved as he truly was far too young for her. She came across another day dream, brow raised as she saw them sitting together, on a couch. 

  
  


Each of them had a book in hand, sitting and reading silently, a soft melody played by a gramophone in the corner. Every few pages they would look up from their books, smile each other, maybe squeeze the others hand, and go back to reading. Nothing sensual, nothing sexual or overly painful in terms of conversation, just… simply relaxation. It was odd to see that in a teenaged boys mind, though it was not something to be frowned upon. At one point Harry even stood up and got them both tea, only then did they share a rather affectionate kiss. It was then abruptly stopped when a loud ‘Mr. Potter!’ from a rather agitated Minerva. 

  
  


She found her way back to the main part of his mind, and caught up with how he was progressing, nodding softly and keeping that thought in her mind. He was thinking about them… simply being together, it was not something she would have considered before. The lesson went on until it got a bit later in the day, and they exited his mind. 

  
  


“You are getting better, Harry. I am pleased.” Narcissa said, and Harry smiled a bit at her praise, with a slight flush to his cheeks as well. 

  
  


“Thank you, Narcissa.” Harry said, having been given permission to use her given name. “I really want to be the best as I can be, for myself.” He said, nodding, and she could feel the sincerity in his tone. 

  
  


“Marvelous, though it is getting rather late, and regardless that it is a Saturday tomorrow, you need to sleep.” She said, and he nodded, before pausing for a bit. 

  
  


“I’ve gotten better, Narcissa.” He said, and she raised a brow. “At, poetry that is.” He said, and she snickered softly. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” He spoke, and she giggled (actually giggled), before she replied. 

  
  


“William Shakespeare was a wizard, did you know that, Harry?” She said, and he blinked. 

  
  


“Wait, really?” He asked, and she nodded, and all thoughts of leaving for the night left the two of them. They went into a rather lengthy discussion about how much he had influenced muggle culture and literature. They talked for so long that Severus actually found them in their chairs, slightly slumped back, having passed out sometime during their conversation. He sneered softly, grumbling about idiots in his classroom, before he let them be. He didn’t want to risk Narcissa waking up to his words, and hexing his bits off. He could care less about Potter, but Narcissa was actually frightening. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  
  


“Mate, what the hell are you wearing?” Ron asked, looking at Harry in khaki pants and a nice polo shirt, nothing like the uniform or jean he usually wore. 

  
  


“Just some slacks and a nice shirt… I've got a date.” Harry said, looking proud of himself, but not smug. His hair, thankfully, managing to stay at least semi manageable on his head. 

  
  


“Whut? A date? Are you serious?” Ron asked, looking surprised and a bit unbelieving. Not that Harry had a date, but that he had not seen who he had been chatting up. 

  
  


“Yeah, our first date, really. She said she would give it a try… you know?” Harry said, fixing his collar for the twelfth time before sighing. “I just hope I don’t mess it up…” He said, and then nodded to his still dumbfounded friend, before heading out. Ron blinked and watched him go. Huh. Harry had a date. It was probably with Cho, or something. He shrugged, getting ready for his own day, he wanted to see if he could get some chocolate from Honeydukes. 

  
  


Harry, meanwhile, made his way out of the castle, and towards Hogsmeade, one of the first in his year to get to the small village. There, waiting for him, in a rather fetching summer dress was Narcissa. He smiled and gave her a small nod, taking her hand and kissing it softly. As it was still earlier in the day, they were barely anyone to see this spectacle. 

  
  


“You are looking lovely, Narcissa.” Harry said, and she could hear the sincerity in his tone. 

  
  


“Thank you, Harry. So tell me, where is this place we are absconding to, hmm?” She asked, and he smiled, before hooking her arm with his own. 

  
  


“Probably nothing you’re not a stranger to, but a new one. Shall we?” He asked, and she nodded, taking a breath before they both were gone from Hogsmeade with a ~crack~ of apparition. He had learned the year previous to this one, and had been amazed at how non-terrible he was at it, not to mention how far he could travel. When they arrived Narcissa blinked and looked around, were they in London? That was over eight hundred kilometers, quite a distance indeed for a fifth year student. 

  
  


“Ah, good… I didn’t get too far away.” Harry said, before they walked out of an alleyway, letting Narcissa see where they were going. It was someplace she had wanted to go to, but sometimes you had life get in the way. The Natural History Museum of London stood before them, and Harry guided her to it’s doors. It was a free museum, so they just walked in, and she smiled as she spoke. 

  
  


“I have wanted to visit for many years, Harry, I just never had the time.” Narcissa said, and Harry smiled before they went about their date. It was mid May, just a scant few weeks before the O.W.L. examinations, so a little relaxation, something to get their minds off of the exams was good. Though he was considerably younger than her, Narcissa found a kinship with Harry, and he made her feel young again. Of course, Lucius was her husband, but it had always been a marriage of convenience. Lovers had come and gone, but Harry seemed to be a bit more. Not once did he mention Lucius, or Draco even, in their talks or time alone. He talked about her dreams, her wishes for life in the many years she still had left.

  
  


In response she asked about his own dreams, what he wanted to do after school, his summer plans. They talked, they enjoyed the museum, and each others company. She had just been around him for a little under five months, but already she was believing they could build a life together. Affection and love grew quickly, and with magicals it grew true and strong. There were crushes, flirtations, even explicit escapades, but when magic found another it was compatible with, it held on. This was one of those cases, and these two magicals did not see a reason to stop it. 

  
  


The day went excellently, slipping well into the night as well. After a lovely dinner at a small bistro near the Museum, Harry apparated them back, the gates of Hogwarts barely open. 

  
  


“Oh, just in time!” Narcissa said, smiling, both of them with a bag of souvenirs. Mr. Filch could only grumble as they came through the gate, seeing as Harry was with a professor. They walked to quarters Narcissa had been given, and surprising Harry, she turned his head up for a soft kiss. Chaste, sweet, but telling. He blinked and smiled, a bit goofily, before he leaned up and gave her on in return. She was about half a head taller than him, but those were the heels. “GOod night, Harry… I had a marvelous time.” She said, and he nodded. 

  
  


“I did as well, Narcissa. I hope to do this again… even if the summer, if you like.” He said, and she nodded, stroking his cheek before she entered her quarters. He sighed and went to Gryffindor tower, touching his lips lightly as he entered after giving the password. Oh, very little could end this perfect day sourly. 

  
  


“Harry!” Came the worried/lecture tone of his best female friend, Hermione. “Where have you been?” She asked, as both she and Ron approached her. He blinked softly and smiled at them both. 

  
  


“I was on a date, I am sure Ron told you that.” Harry said, and Hermione nodded softly. “Well, it was off the grounds, I am allowed, you know that.” He said, and she pouted softly. 

  
  


“Mate, Dean said he saw you leaving with the ferret’s mum. Did she escort you to the date or something?” Ron asked, and Harry shook his head. It took Hermione just a bit longer, surprisingly, to get it, but Ron got it almost immediately. “Wait… WAIT!” He started, and the common room went a little silent. “You were on a date with Professor Malfoy?” He hissed in question, and Harry nodded and shrugged. 

  
  


“Yeah? What’s the big deal?” Harry asked, smiling. “We went out, enjoyed ourselves, had a nice day. We’re planning on it next Saturday as well.” Harry said, and before mount Weasley could erupt it was Seamus that piped in. 

  
  


“Dean said she did look banging in that dress, and she isn’t all bad. I mean… she’s been a right good teacher.” Seamus said, Ron huffing softly at this, and reluctantly nodding. 

  
  


“And really.” Ginny said from a corner. “Not like he can do much worse than Mrs. Malfoy… she is a gorgeous woman.” She said, and at the surprised stares she huffed. “Honestly, I’ve been dating Susan for two bloody years, you’re all bonkers.” She said, before she got up and shook her head, looking at Harry. “Good luck, bro.” She said, and he smiled at her in thanks before she went to the girls rooms. 

  
  


“Well, alright… just be careful, alright, mate?” Ron said, having taken that bit of time to have a think, before he nodded to Harry. 

  
  


“I will mate.” Harry said, and then he looked at Hermione who had her arms crossed, but she wasn’t angry it seemed. 

  
  


“Make sure you keep up with your studies, I know how you boys can be when you have a girl to distract you.” Hermione said, tilting her head to Dean who was now chatting it up with Lavender, way past the point of caring with the conversation. 

  
  


“Gotta make sure my priorities are straight, eh Hermione?” Harry teased, getting a huff for his effort, then a gentle hug. He was glad his friends supported him in this, he didn’t plan for it to be a school fling. 

  
  


~WoyM~

  
  


“Lucius.” Narcissa started, sitting down to lunch with her husband of nearly twenty years. 

  
  


“Yes, dear?” The man asked, glancing up from his newspaper, curious but not cold or aloof. 

  
  


“I want a divorce.” She said simply, and he put his paper down. “I have a chance of being in a complete love, and I do not want to waste it.” She said, and he hummed softly. 

  
  


“And who is this man, or woman?” Lucius asked, not about to deny her, but he wanted to know. 

  
  


“Young Mr. Potter.” She said, and he coughed softly, looking at her as if she had three heads. “What? I am well aware  _ his _ animosity to Harry, but truly… I don’t care.” She said, and Lucius leaned back with a sigh.

  
  


“Well, he is of age, and you can properly mold him to what you desire both as a partner and a lover.” Lucius said, teasing her and she huffed. 

  
  


“Yes, and you can be with Allyson.” Narcissa responded with a smirk at his gobsmacked look, her sigh teasing as well. “Lucius, Darling… your walls are atrocious, truly.” She said, and he grumbled something along the lines of ‘crazy woman,’ before she continued. “I have known since she first warmed our bed, and I have no qualms with it so long as you give me as I request in our divorce.” She said, and he sighed again before finishing his tea. 

  
  


“Very well, Cissy.” He said, smiling at her, a soft genuine smile. She smiled at her, a genuine one in return, before they started talking business in terms of the divorce. They would both be happy, and really, that was most important. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That’s all he wrote, folks. I am pushing it enough as it is with this, I will let your imaginations fill in the rest. I hope it can be enjoyed, please review. 


End file.
